


Class Jacket

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Scott McCall, Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Scott gets his class jacket. He decides to show it off.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Kudos: 13





	Class Jacket

"Derek! Alpha!" Scott shouted excited, running into the loft living room. "Look what I got!" 

Derek looked up from where he was conversing with his uncle. "Yes?" Cue raised eyebrow at his little mates excitement. 

"I got my jacket! It's maroon with leather gray sleeves. Its got my last name on it, with the year I graduate!" He beamed. "Oh, hi Peter! Look, I got my jacket!"

"I see," Peter said with a slightly bored expression, but Scott saw past his mask. 

"Let me see it, omega," Derek lightly rumbled. Practically skipping, Scott handed his class jacket to his alpha. "It looks nice, most likely you will wear it everyday. So you need to take care of it. I mean it."

"Yes, alpha," chirped the omega, bouncing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please!


End file.
